Homeworld's Revenge
by MacMcJ25
Summary: I'd love to write a summary here, but this story is so old and outdated there is no point. Like seriously, it's old and probably full of error... and probably really cringey... so read at your own risk. The literal only reason I'm leaving it up is because it hold memories and deleting would be more emotionally painful than killing a dozen kittens with firecrackers.
1. Chapter 1

Most is quiet, not much is happening. Steven sits at the barn with Peridot teaching her to play checkers. "So you see, now that I got a checker on your side, your have to king me." Steven explains. "Ok. And how exactly do I do that." Peridot asks. "Well sometimes checkers will have a crown on the other side so you can just flip them over." Peridot flips the checker piece over. "But there's no crown on this side." Peridot says. "Exactly, so if that's the case you take one of the pieces you've jumped and collected, and you stack on top of the piece over there." Steven explains. "You two having fun." Pearl says, while walking into the barn. "Yah I'm about to win!" Peridot exclaims. "No you're, ugh nevermind." Steven says. "Well it's time to go back to the temple, Garnet fixed you some dinner." Pearl says. "Ok, see you later Peridot, try practicing checkers with Lapis, I taught her earlier, she's pretty skilled." Steven says. "But not as skilled as me!" Peridot screams. Lapis comes flying into the barn. "LAZULI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF… CHECKERS!" Peridot yells. "We can finish up mine and Steven's game." "Sure, why not." Lapis agrees. Lapis sits down on her knees, Peridot on the other side of the checkerboard. "I'll let you go first, since I'm so skilled at this game." Peridot says. Lapis sits there silently for a few seconds. She then takes one of the checkers and jumps all of Peridot's. Peridot sitting there in shock yells, "I DEMAND A REMATCH!" "Sorry Peridot I've gotta take the board home, last time I left something here you kinda destroyed it." Steven says. Packing up the board, Steven hops on Pearl's back and she jumps into the sky.

Landing in front of the temple, Steven hops off of Pearl's back. Walking up the stairs as the sun is barely visible. "What a fantastic view." Steven says quietly. "Yes it is." Pearl says trailing behind Steven. Steven walks in the house and flicks on the lights. He opens the door to the closet under the stairs and puts the Checkerboard up. Pearl sits on the couch carefully watching Steven. "Umm, Pearl, you don't have to stick around, after I eat I'm just going to bed." Steven explains. "I know, it's just… I worry about you, humans are capable of choking" Pearl responds. "Oh yah, well you can stay until I get done eating, then I'm going to bed, and you can do whatever you do at night." Steven sits at the bar eating his meal Garnet had fixed for him. After he finishes eating he pushes Pearl into her room. Once she finally agrees to close the door Steven snuggles into bed not a sound to be heard.

BOOM! The beach house is shook, waking up Steven. The Gems come rushing out off the temple door. Steven looking over at the clock, it's flashing 12:00. In fact so is the microwave, and the stove. "Maybe the power went out." Steven thinks to himself. Steven climbs out of bed and sluggishly trots down the stairs. "Hey guys, what time is it." Steven say to the Gems. "It's 6:47." Garnet says in a hurry. "Something wrong?" Steven asks. The gems looking at each other then back at Steven. "No! Everything is-" Pearl starts only to be interrupted by Garnet. "Something isn't right this force, it's messing with my visions." Garnet says shakily. Steven finally waking up, notices a very high pitched shriek. "What's that sound!" Steven says covering his ears. What are you talking about, are you still half asleep?" Amethyst says. By now all the Gems are looking quite faint. "Is something wrong guys?" Steven asks. No one answers. Steven sits there until a strange feeling crawls over him. The gems collapse. Falling one by one until not one stand.

Steven sits there feeling worse every second. He falls his knees trying to regain his strength. Shaking Garnet telling her to wake up. It doesn't work. He can barely hear his own voice. Steven regaining some of his strength stands up and slowly walks to the warp. In the warp stream the sound is gone, Steven realizing what's happening around him. He finally makes it to the warp just below the barn. The sound is worse. Steven rushes to the barn before the sound gets too him. Coming up to the barn Lapis and Peridot lay there unconscious. He sees a small pink objects in the far part of the barn. The closer he gets to it the louder it gets. Steven on his way trips over Peridot's arm. Falling on his face, he looks up to see a hammer. He takes it and crawls slowly to the objects. He gets close enough to the object. He's never seen anything like it. He takes the hammer and beats at the objects until it the noise stops. It falls off the wall onto the ground. Out falls a Gem. Almost identical to his, except it's paler. He bubbles it, and sends it to the Temple. Looking over at Lapis and Peridot, the two still haven't moved. Steven takes their arms and drags them to the warp. Warping to the temple the two begin to float out of the stream. Steven quickly grabs their arms. Once back at the temple Steven drags Peridot and Lapis the Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Setting them down very carefully.

The sun just beginning to fully uncover Steven wants to check on the Gem he bubbled. But Garnet's out cold. He sits for a minute thinking about what he could do. He gets an idea and drags Garnet to the temple door. Exhausted from dragging Garnet, Steven takes a moment to breathe. He holds Garnet's hands up to the Door. He leans over to Garnets head and whisper open. Nothing happens. He then whispered open temple door. Garnet's Gems begin to glow. The door lights glow opening Garnet's room. "I'll drag you back later." Steven thinks to himself. Entering the room the door slams shut, starling Steven. He looks around trying to find the right bubble. Spotting it in the middle of the room. Steven has no clue how he's going to get to it. He jumps up flying up. Not falling. "Oh yah I forgot I had that ability." Grabbing the bubble he slowly falls. Walking out of Garnets room, he's looking at the Gem inside. Wondering why it looked so similar. But then he reminded himself there are billions of Gem's on homeworld, there's bound to be at least one that shares the same facet. Steven looks up only to be greeted by the Gems slowly standing up. Garnet sitting on the couch next to Peridot.

"Oh hey guys, nice to see you guys are awake." Steven says. "Steven what, happened?" Lapis says getting up from her knees. "Yeah all I remember is getting sick to the stomach, like worse than that time I ate that Burrito I found in my room. Then I blacked out!" Amethyst says. "Wait you guys didn't hear that noise?" Steven asks. "What noise?" Pearl asks. "There was this high pitched noise it made me feel awful. Something attached to the barn walls." Steven explains. "YES!" Peridot jumps up. "That thing crashed through the roof of the barn. It shot a wave over me and that's all I remember." "Hmm, it must have been a Homeworld device designed to emit a frequency so high it renders Gem's unmovable." Pearl says. "Yes, the tone is known as the Death Screech. It would've eventually shattered all of our Gems." Peridot explains. "Hmm that's strange," Garnet says. "Only one Gem could emit such a high sound…" Garnet trails off. The others look at her like she about said something crazy. "Yes, the only Gem who could would be Morgani-" Peridot is interrupted by Garnet who bubbles her and immediately sends her away. "Umm what's going on… OH YAH! Hey, this fell out of the machine, it-" Pearl takes the Gem from Steven and The Gems run into the Temple not saying anything. Lapis stands there next to Steven. "So wanna play checkers." Lapis asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven left wondering why the Gems freaked out. Why didn't they let him know anything. And why did they take Peridot and not return her. "I win." Lapis says. "Aww man how are you better than me, I mean I taught you." Steven rants. About that time the Temple Door opens, Peridot come stumbling out, and the Door slams shut. "Oh hey Peridot, what's up." Steven asks. Peridot freezes for a moment looking at Steven. "NOTHING! I mean nothing, nothing happened worth concern." Peridot responds. Peridot hops on the warp pad and she's gone. "Well that sure was strange, even for Peridot." Steven says. "Yes, it's not like her to not mouth off about whatever just happened," Lapis agrees. "Maybe I can see what happened, I'll see you later Steven." Lapis jumps up and heads to the warp pad. She jumps on and disappears in the beam of light.

Lapis warps in. "PERIDOT?!" Lapis screams. Running to the Barn she can't seem to find her. "I was for sure she'd be here." Lapis says to herself. Looking around the barn she can't seem to see anything. "PERIDOT?!" Lapis calls as it echoes into the night sky. "That's weird, where else would Peridot go?" Lapis asks herself. Lapis runs to the warp pad. Warping to the temple she goes running out of the stream right as it stops, only to trip over Steven. "STEVEN! I'm sorry I didn't see you!" "It's fine, did you find Peridot?" Steven asks. "No, she wasn't at the barn. Were else could she be?" Lapis asks. "I have no idea," Steven responds. "We need to find out what the gems said to her." "Yeah, whatever they said sure did haunt her," Lapis says. "Is there a way into the Temple?" "Yah I can open my door, there's a vein to the Crystal Heart in my room, we can slide down it too Garnet's room. Thats where they probably are." Steven responds. Steven walks over to the door with Lapis, he manages to open the door with ease. He and Lapis walk into the room. "Woah, this place is huge. And really pink." Lapis says. "Yeah my mom sure did like pink, but watch this!" Steven says. "I want a shiny, new, Sports car!" Steven shouts. In front of Lapis and Steven a bright red convertable appears. "Woah! You can create cars?!" Lapis asks excitedly. "Well yes, but I can create anything, not just Cars," Steven says. "Room, I need to get to the basement." The room clears away the clouds, but nothing seems to be there. "Wait there's nothing there." Steven says. Lapis looks deeply, she squints, trying to see if the room did give them the wrong thing. "No there's something, it's just REALLY far away." "Well that's going to be a VERY long walk." Steven says. "Who said we have to walk." Lapis says while patting on the hood of the car. Steven gasps with joy. "But wait!" Steven says. "Who's gonna drive, we need a lisence." "Umm Steven, there aren't any laws in a room were you're the boss." Lapis says. With stars in his eyes Steven agrees. Jumping in the passenger seat, Lapis in the driver seat. "This is gonna be fun!" Steven says. "Yeah, if only I KNEW how to drive." Lapis says, looking quite nervous. "It's really simple. Look, the D makes it go forward, and the R make it go backward. The wide petal stops the car. The tall one make it go in which direction the gear shift is in." "Ok, got it. I Guess." Lapis shift the car into drive, she floors it. "AAHHH! TOO FAST! LAPIS STOOPPP!" Steven yells. The car comes to a screeching hault. "Sorry!" Lapis screams. "Cars are really sensitive. Just, let me drive." Steven says Lapis and Steven switch seats, Steven manages to get them to the Crystal Heart Vein. As they step out of the car it vanishes into clouds. "Ok so now what?" Lapis asks. "Jump on!" Steven says excitedly. Steven jumps on the Vein and slide down it. "Ok, so I guess I'll follow Steven." Lapis says to herself. Jumping onto the vein, Lapis death grips it not moving at all. "Ok, I just need to let go." Lapis completely lets go, falling down through the tunnel. As she's sees light she grips the pole, sliding to a slow, but she hits the curve bouncing off the vein, falling to floor.

"Are you ok?!" Steven yells. "Yeah I'm fine." "Good, it seems the Gems aren't here right now, but I'm sure that Gem is here, help me look for it." Steven says. "Ok, but what does it look like?" Lapis asks. "Like mine, but paler. Like a light pink." Steven responds. The two search for the Gem, looking in every bubble, but no luck. "We've looked everywere, where could it be?" Lapis asks. "Hmm, I really have no clue, I mean Pearl could've storred it in her Gem, but things in there usually get all wrecked up. That Gem looked way too important to put there." "The only place we haven't looked is deep in the temple, but Garnet told me to stay away from there." Steven says. "Why?" Lapis asks. "I didn't ask, when Garnet gets serious about stuff, it's best not to ask questions." Steven responds. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going up there." Lapis says. "WAIT! NO!" Steven yells. "When Garnet says something it usually means it's for real!" "Then don't go, I'm willing to take that risk." Lapis says. Sprounting her wings Lapis leaps to a soar, flying up and up, until Steven can't see her. Lapis flys and flys, there's a light in the distance, but it's too far away to see what it is. Lapis flys as fast as she can. Eventually reaching the light, it's a room. Lit by torches. There are bubble everywere. Lapis looks around, looking for the right one. Then she sees it. A Gem that looks like Steven's, except paler. Being really careful, Lapis grabs it, quickly she heads back to the entrance and just falls. Getting close to the bottom she summons her wings stopping herself before she hits the ground. "LAPIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Steven says running to Lapis to hug her. "What do you mean I was only gone for a few minutes." Lapis responds. "I know, but I didn't know what was up there." "Nothing really, just a dim room lit by torches, which had a bunch of bubbles." Lapis says. "Well good, but now we need to investigate this Gem, and why it's so important." Steven says.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven and Lapis, now with the Gem rush out of Garnets room. "We need to hide it before the Gems get back." Steven says. "Right, if they caught us, we'd probably be in big trouble, we need somewhere they are least likely to look." Lapis agrees. "The Galaxy Warp I guess, but you probably don't want to go there." Steven says. "No, it's fine I'm over it. Well most of my past. OK maybe only a little, but my point is I'm fine. We can go the to Galaxy Warp." Lapis says. Lapis and Steven rush to the Warp Pad, Warping to the Galaxy Warp. While in the stream nothing happens Steven holds the bubble as tight as possible without popping it quite yet. Arriving at the Galaxy Warp, Steven heads to an area where there are no Warps. "Ok, lets see what happens." Steven says. Popping the Bubble, nothing happens. It sit there. Waiting and waiting, Steven can't help but feel nervous, but excited too.

The Gem sits there, unresponsive for half an hour. "Steven we've been here for half an hour, maybe the Gem is Dormant." Lapis says. "Dormant?" Steven asks. "Yeah, some Gems have been through such a troubling life, that when they lost their form, they're so traumatized they can't come back. The Diamonds often destroy them and use the Gems in the Kindergartens." "So, why did they send this one to Earth." Steven asks. "Well if a Gem has a power still accessible through a machine, they keep them in a machine." Lapis responds. Sitting there nothing seems to happen, then the warp activates. "OH NO! THE GEMS FOUND US!" Steven screams. Lapis grabs the Gem, bubbles it, and throws it in the Ocean. When the stream stops it's not Garnet, Amethyst, or even Pearl. It's Peridot, looking quite nervous and exhausted. "PERIDOT!" Steven shouts excitedly. Peridot jumping at the sudden scream looks at Steven, not moving. Screaming, Peridot tries to run back to the warp. Only to be stopped by a giant hand formed by Ocean water. "Release me now!" Peridot screams. "No! Why do you want to leave so sudden. Peridot you're fine. Whatever the Gem's said don't listen to them!" Steven yells. Calming down Peridot relaxes, Lapis releases her, and out of the hand spits Lapis's Blue bubble. Steven grabs it, popping it. "Peridot what did they say to you?" Steven asks. Looking around at her surroundings she says, "They said if I told you about Morg- The Gem, they would find a way to get me back to Homeworld. I WOULD BE SHATTERED!" Peridot says curling up in a ball and falling to her side. "Well don't worry, because look!" Steven says. Showing her the Gem, Peridot jumps up. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" Peridot yells. "Lapis and I went into the temple and got it." Steven responds. "Lazuli they'll kill you!" Peridot scream. "They can't kill me if they don't know WHO stole it." Lapis responds. Right then the Gem begins to glow. "THE GEM WASN'T DORMANT!" Steven screams.

The Gem creates a figure the slightly taller than Pearl, flashing through past forms it finally slows down. The Gem falls from the sky landing on her knees. She wears a Homeworld uniform, like Peridots but it had a little to-to like Pearl's outfit did. She wore tall heeled boot and lose gloves. She had long curly pink hair. Like Stevens, but pink. Looking up through her hair, Steven can see one of her eyes, it's Hot pink, and her pupils appear to be dilated. Pouncing she grab Steven. "YOU!" The Gem yells. You share the Rose Quartz Gem, but you aren't Rose. WHO ARE YOU!" She yells. "STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE!" Steven replies. "Steven? What kind of Gem is that?" She asks. Dropping Steven, she fixes her hair revealing the rest of her face. It was nearly identical to Rose's but her eyes were much more intimidating. I know those two are a Lapis Lazuli and a Peridot, but I've never heard of a Steven Quartz." She says. "Well I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are." Steven says. Looking at Steven she speaks. "Morganite. My name is Morganite, my mission was to find the rebelle gems who keep taking our recruits. You don't know where I can find the base of, The Crystal Gems do you?" "Well my name is Steven Universe, most people just call me Steven, I'm half Gem half Human." Steven says raising his shirt to show her his gem. "So you're like a hybrid. How's that even possible. Wait a minute, I didn't have a human on my list. I was only supposed to find one Peridot, one Jasper, and one Lapis Lazuli. Not a Steven." Morganite says. The Warp pad blasts a beam of right, all the Gems look at it. "Oh no! NOT THEM!" Morganite screams. "I DIDN'T TELL HIM A THING I SWEAR!" Peridot screams. There the Crystal Gems stand on the Warp.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe this! Steven how did you get this Gem!" Pearl asks. "It doesn't matter Pearl! What matters is I'm free. AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME! Morganite yells. Morganite's gem on her chest begins to glow. Shooting out of it, a sword. Like the ones Pearl uses to train connie. Tall, with a small handle. It's pink with a small rose on the bottom of the handle. "I should've known you'd find me, with that fusion and it's power." Morganite states. Jumping of the warp the gems surround her, Garnet charges casting a punch, a large BOOM shakes the ground. Once the smoke clears, it's not a mashed Morganite. It's Morganite holding her sword high, Garnet's gauntlet touching it. "What!" Garnet says. Morganite throws a punch, hitting Garnet in the stomach. She goes flying off the Galaxy warp, into the sea. Next Pearl and Morganite get into a sword fight. "Ha, Pearl I'm surprised, you're worse than I thought!" Morganite says. Swinging her sword, knocking Pearl's spear out of her hand. Kicking Pearl pearl goes flying across the Galaxy Warp, she hits a pillar falling to ground not moving. Steven runs to her side. "And last to get a beating Amethyst, come at me you runt!" Morganite yells. Amethyst shapeshifts into Purple Puma, jumps into the air, falling rapidly with her elbow pointed to Morganite. Morganite right at last minute swings her sword up. Amethyst falls right onto it. Re-taking her regular form, Morganite drops the sword, still in Amethyst. "NOO!" Steven screams leaving Pearl to run to Amethyst. "How could you!" Steven yells. Looking up he expects to see Morganite either gone, or to be as stern as ever. But looking up he sees not that but Morganite tearing up. Backing away slowing. She begins to run, leaping of the Galaxy Warp into the sky.

Back at the Temple the Gems are worn out. Peridot helping Pearl with her injury. Steven and Lapis wait, watching Amethyst's Gem. Garnet propped up against the fridge. Looking aggravated, she hasn't said anything since she had came up out of the ocean. "Are you ok, do you need more ice, or maybe some tea." Peridot asks. "No thanks, I appreciate the help though." Pearl says. "Ugh why is Amethyst taking so long!" Steven says. "It's only been an hour." Lapis states. "Well yeah, but Amethyst usually doesn't take long to reform." Steven says. "WELL MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!" Garnet yells. Everyone looking at her, she begins to shake, until she splits. "Gah! I can't believe she defeated us!" Ruby yells. "I know, but you do realize she's the sister of-" Sapphire begins. Looking at Steven she shuts up. "Sister? I thought Gem's were formed, not born." Steven says. Ruby and Sapphire look at each other, then the two look at Pearl. Pearl nods. Steven sits up straight on the couch, Sapphire stands up and walks to sit down beside Steven. "Steven, Morganite is. Well. This is just really difficult to say." Sapphire says. "Morganite is Rose's "Sister"." Sapphire says. "I'm still confused." Steven says. "Listen," Ruby says walking over to Steven, she sits down beside Lapis, who sat up and is holding Amethyst's Gem. "Morganite and your mom, are sisters, or at least that's the way they said it." "So they're not?" Steven says. "Well kind of," Pearl starts. "The story is the Diamonds; Yellow, White, and Blue were trying to create another Diamond, Pink Diamond. In the process the Diamonds did what would one day turn into the technology of the Kindergartens. When the Gem began to take form, something went wrong, the one gem somehow split into two gems." "So that would be Mom, and... Morganite?" Steven asks. "Yes, but when the rebellion started Morganite loved Earth, but she's was terrified to disobey the Diamonds. So they split in the seperate ways." Pearl says. "Wait I remember the Pink Diamond on the statue at the moon base, you said there never was on." Steven says. "Well," Sapphire starts. "When Rose and Morganite fused, something... weird would happen. Together they were Pink Diamond, there gems combined, took a new shape."

Amethyst Gem goes flying out of Lapis's hands. Taking her form which is identical to her old one. "Aww man, I wanted you to have a new outfit." Steven says. Amethyst doesn't say anything, she just goes and sits and the bar stool. She's looking down, and looking quite stressed. "Amethyst, we're all shaken. We told Steven all about Morganite, everything is fine." Ruby says. "NO IT'S NOT!" Amethyst yells. "Amethyst, how would you know! You never even met her!" Ruby yells. "Who cares, if she's Rose's sister then she was raised by Rose. I'm not mad at you I'm mad because someone has treated her bad enough to cause her to HATE US!" Amethyst yells. Everything is silent, as Amethyst and Ruby look at each other, all the others look at one of the Gems. Sapphire grasping Ruby's arm just for saftey. "WAIT!" Steven yells. "She does still care. I remember. When she dropped her sword and Amethyst fell to the ground, I looked at her. I wasn't expecting her too, but she was about to cry!" Steven says. "What?" Pearl asks. "I'm sure you just saw that." "Oh yah! Then why didn't she destroy me, and you Pearl. And why didn't she take Lapis or Peridot, she said that was her mission." Steven says. "Wait what? She told you her mission. What was the whole thing?" Pearl asks. "It was to destroy us, and recruit Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper." Steven replies. BOOM! A wave of sound blasts over the beach house, the Gems all fall over. Steven collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven wakes up, he has a terrible head ache. He look around his surroundings. He's at the Galaxy Warp. Over sitting on the pieced together Homeworld Warp, Morganite, face in her arms. Steven gets up being very careful not to make a sound. He walks to Morganite and stands in front of her. "Umm-" Steven starts. "GAH!" Morganite screams. "Oh sorry Steven." "Wait, why are you being so nice, your mission was to eliminate us wasn't it?" Steven asks. "Well, yes, but I couldn't go through with it." Morganite responds. "After I hurt Amethyst I felt awful, she was like a child to rose." "How do you know, Ruby said she never met you because you chose Homeworld." Steven says. "No! The Earth was a beautiful place, full of life. I loved it just as much as my sister. I didn't chose, my fear did." Morganite replies, looking down, folding her hands together. "But, I don't understand, earlier you had no idea who I was, or even what I was. Now you're acting like you've done nothing but raised me." Steven says. "Well, I never gave up on the Earth, I'm a good actor right?" Morganite says smirking. "I just didn't want the Gems to know Rose and I were still in contact, even after all these years." Morganite says smiling with tears in her eyes. "But how, the Crystal Gems have no modern Homeworld technology." Steven asks. "Huh well, neither did I at the time of the War." Morganite says. "Steven, have you ever heard a voice talking to you, or communicated to someone in your head?" Morganite asks. "Yeah, why?" Steven asks. "Because, me and your mother shared every ability, that's how we communicated, through our minds." Morganite says. "We were always talking when nobody could see us. Rose told me all about you, greg, and the new world." "So you never liked Homeworld?" Steven asks. "No, once the Diamonds asked for volunteers for this mission I saw my chance to finally come to Earth. Only one problem." Morganite says. "What's that?" Steven asks. "The Homeworld Gems will most likely send another Gem, if not then they'll prepare for the worst and bring an army…" Morganite trails off. "Well either way we need to tell the Gems." Steven says. "OH NO! I can't, they'd kill me if they saw me with you." Morganite says. "No, I'm sure it'll be fine, they tend to listen to me… sometimes." "Well, if you're sure, but I'm sure they'll be mad since I kidnapped you." Morganite says. "It'll be fine let's go!" Steven says walking to the Earth warp.

Steven and Morganite warp, ending up in the beach house. "Hmm, nobodies here. That's odd." Steven says. "No, somebody's here, I feel it." Morganite says. Steven and Morganite walk of the warp coming under the first ceiling beam. Peridot jumps down landing on her face. Getting up she puts her hands up in a kung fu style acting like she'll fight. "Don't move, the Gems told me to watch for you. AND I FOUND YOU!" Peridot yells. "NO! SHH!" Steven yells. Tackling Peridot sitting on top of her as she squirms around. Steven holds his hands over her mouth. "I don't want to cause the Gem's no panic, be quite!" Steven loudly whispers. Peridot bites Steven's hand and pushes him off top of her. Standing up she says, "NEVER!" Running past Steven and under Morganites legs Peridot starts bangning on the Temple door screaming. "HELP! SHE'S HERE!" The gems come out of Amethyst's room looking angry, Garnet's back together, and she looks the worst. "WAIT!" Steven says. The gems charge, Morganite jumps up, landing on the Ceiling beam, falling down she runs for The Temple door, sliding into Amethyst's room. Being chased through Amethyst's room, Morganite dodges Amethyst's junk best she can. Looking back she sees the Gems close behind her, weapons summoned. Steven and Peridot trail behind them. While looking backwards Morganite trips over somethings. Falling to her knees, she flips over to look at the Gems, but Garnet's holding them back. "MORGANITE LOOKS OUT!" Steven yells. "THE SLINKER!"

Morganite looks down beside her foot, it wasn't a piece of junk she tripped over, it was the slinker. Wrapping around her leg she screams. Summoning her sword she cuts it's tentacle off. Crawling back to her feet, she begins to run again, the Gem's follow. CRASH! The junk goes flying everywhere. Every one stops. The slinker emerges. Morganite screams, but it's too late the slinker raps it's tentacle around her waist. Pulling her of the ground, she kicks and struggle to get loose. It doesn't work, one last squeeze is all it takes. POOF! "NOOOO!" Steven screams. Summoning his shield, Steven throws it, the slinker crawls back in the trash and disappears. Steven runs forward and picks up Morganites Gem, hugging it, sitting on his knees. Garnet walks in front of him. "Steven give me the Gem." She says. Steven looks up at Garnet, and slips between her legs. Running as fast as he can. He gets out of Amethyst's room. Opening Rose's room, he jumps in. The door slams shut and the gems come out of Amethyst's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Steven runs into Rose's room, scared out of his mind, thinking about what he just did, disobeying the Gems. Steven turns around, he says to open the door back. It doesn't appear. He asks the room nicely. Still nothing. Then a tall cloud structure begins to form, it's… ROSE! Steven looks up in shock. And at Rose's side Morganite, both wearing their petaled dresses, but Morganite's is more flowing and only goes to her knees. It also has straps and she has a bow tied around her waist. The two stand there Rose is very elegant, Morganite has her arm in Rose's. She's looking down, quite sad looking. "Mom?" Steven asks. "Steven…" Rose says. "I know you didn't want to open that door… That's why it didn't. And Steven, thank you for setting Morganite free, once she's back try to help the Gems understand." Rose looks down at Morganite and nods. The two disappear into clouds. Morganite Gem starts glowing. It rises and she reforms like in the Cloud figure, but she's wearing a headband with a little yellow star on it. "Woah, you sure came back fast." Steven says. Morganite looks around herself, checking out her new outfit. "Well it was risky changing so much and coming back so fast but it seemed to have worked out fine." Morganite says. "Oh yeah, while you were gone I saw-" Steven starts. "Rose and I?" Morganite says looking at Steven. "Yeah, how'd you know." Steven asks. "Because you were in a room that was created based on illusions, we were able to create an illusion." Morganite responds. "But how, mom's… you know. And you were poofed." Steven says. "When a gem loses their physical form they go to this dimension, I guess to could call it. Anyway the Shattered or poofed Gem's are separated, mainly because the shattered ones often go crazy. If a Gem is shattered as a fusion they'll come with the other one as that fusion. And if only one gets shattered they become corrupt. Just thought you'd like to know a little more about that place. And so when a Gem is poofed it's their job to focus on their new form, they're free to roam the place, but after a while bad things can happen." Morganite says. "But how did you talk to mom, she's not poofed." Steven asks. "Well she's not shattered either, so since her physical form is no longer, well physically interactable, she's considered poofed. She stays and watches Gems stay and go. It's the only reason I like being poofed." Morganite responds. "That sounds like some crazy stuff I'm not ready for." Steven says. "Now open the door, I need to deal with the Gems." Morganite says. "Ok" Steven replies. Trying Steven still can't, he even asks, but the room doesn't listen. "Umm," Steven says. "It won't open." "Well then, I can try, but it's been a long time since I've opened a dimensional door." Morganite says. Circling her gem with her hands it begin to glow. The door pops up and open. Standing on the warp the Gems with their arms crossed. Morganite begins to step forward, but Steven steps in front of her. Holding his arm up ready to summon his shield. "Back off…" Steven says. The Gems look at each other both confused and angered. Steven and Morganite walk out of his room, the door closes behind them. "Garnet, Pearl, it's nice to see you again. Amethyst nice to meet you." Morganite says. "Why are you here…" Garnet says. "I came here because…" Morganite says. "Because I couldn't stand Homeworld anymore, all the Diamonds do now is rule, and not in a good way. I was sick of it, they knew I was sister of Rose Quartz, so I got the worst punishments, but they never shattered me. I wanted to come to the planet where I had hope I would be free." Morganite responds. "Wait how do you know my name?" Amethyst asks. "MY MOM AND HER TALKED! THROW THEIR MINDS!" Steven says. "It'll be fun to mess with people." Steven says smirking. Morganite walks past Steven rubbing his head, she walks up to Pearl and says, "Rose told me to tell you she never stopped liking you, she just found a new distraction." "What?" Pearl asks. "Greg, is he still alive? Or am I to late?" Morganite says. "Ooh yes, well Greg and I have made the best of our existence together." Pearl says. "My Dad isn't that old Morganite, or can I call you Morgan?" Steven asks. "Whatever you find interesting." She replies. "So where's that Peridot that tried stopping me and Steven?" Morgan asks. "She went back to the barn, which is where I'd prefer you to stay… For now." Garnet says crossing her arms. "Why when I can open the Temple's door." Morgan says. Opening the door she walk in, but the glimpse Steven gets it doesn't look like the pink and cloudy room he controls, but the door opened the same so he must have been seeing things.

"WAIT!" Morgan says opening the door again. "I forgot to tell you, I can't believe I almost forgot, I was assigned directly by the Diamonds on the mission, if I don't return on scheduled time the Diamonds will send another Gem after me, or worse." Morgan says. "Well then we need to be prepared, is there a way to stop them?" Garner asks. "No not to stop them, but I do know how to delay them…" Morgan says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait, I was away for personal reasons and I thank you for supporting my stories. I will do my best to keep up with my stories. Thank you, more chapters will be up as soon as possible. Also if you happen to find any Major typos or facts that have been proven wrong in the show, please notify me at my Tumblr: blog/macmcj25**

The Crystal Gems run into Morgan's room. It's big, well height wise. It has a big white grand piano sitting on a rose petal rug right at the entrance. It a split level and on the higher level there a grand fireplace. It crackles with the burning wood. Above the fireplace are three portraits, two small ones and a large one, the two small ones sit on the right top and bottom left of the big one. The small portraits Steven recognizes, it's his mom and Morgan, but he can't seem to remember the middle, but it does look familiar. On the side walls of the room there are tall towering bookshelves, packed with books, each has a small Gem on the outside. Steven catches a glimpse of one, it has Pearls 1, but the one is in roman numerals. They walk up to the edge of the split level where there are two staircases, each on the opposite side of a large long desk with tons of buttons. "Wow. I've never seen so many buttons in my life." Steven says. "I must push them all!" Steven raises his hand and throws it down to hit a button. Right before his hand touches it Morgan grabs his hand yelling "ARE YOU CRAZY!." The gems look at her ready to fight. Looking back at them she begins to get nervous. Turning back to Steven she says. "That would destroy… um… well… The moon." "WHAT!" Pearl yells. "Yeah, the Diamonds sure trusted me, or maybe not since they don't like you guys." Morgan trails off.

"So how do we delay Homeworld?" Garnet asks. "Well I'm going to need help. And Steven since you want to push a button so bad go ahead and push that pink one." Morgan responds. "Yes!" Steven says. Pushing the button a big curved hologram screen screen appears. "WHOA!" Peridot yells. "Cool! How did you you get HoloOS K50, it wasn't supposed to come out for another 5 years!" "Well Homeworld is an advanced planet always figuring new things out." Morgan responds. The buttons all fold into the desk and a chair pops up. Morgan sits in it as a hologram keyboard pop up. Steven doesn't know what the thing says, but Morgan types away. The screen comes up with what looks like a login. "Pearl I need a book. The one on the right shelf that says… Yellow Diamond…" "Whoa, why do you need that?!" Pearl asks. "Well so I can get Yellow Diamonds password to the military security system." Morgan responds. Pearl hops up and looks through the books and pull one out. Handing it to Morgan, Morgan flips through it laying it down beside her. Looking at the two, constantly switching her glance. Morgan hits an enter key and the screen goes green before fading into a security camera. It's just a hangar. With tons of futuristic planes. "Oooh a security camera, how on Earth is that supposed to help us?!" Peridot screams. "Well if you must know hit that button" Morgan says with a smirk on her face. Pushing the button it pops into four more. "More buttons…" Peridot says. Flipping through the book Morgan stops and lays it down once again. Punching in a long code with the buttons the screen shows Gem start to load into the planes. "Uh oh…" Morgan whispers. "What. What's uh oh." Pearls asks. "Those are the soldiers. Hitting the enter key once more a orange and black cloud appears with a loud boom. Then the screen goes to static. "Well that should keep Homeworld away for a while." Morgan says. Grabbing the book she floats up to the shelf and puts it right back where it was before. Landing softly back on the ground next to the Gems. "What did you do exactly." Garnet asks. "Well I made the primary Homeworld army hanger explode. I hacked into one of the planes and set of the nuclear bomb." Morgan says smiling. "Well I guess that's one way of doing things" Pearl says. Waking out of Morgan's room Morgan sits on the couch ever so elegantly. While the other Gems sit on the bar stools and Peridot crawls on top of the counter and taps away at her tablet. Steven goes and sits next to Morgan. "So…" Steven says. "I don't know, why don't you find something to do." Looking at his phone, Steven jumps up. "Ooh it's mail time." Steven yells. "Mail?" Morgan asks. "Oh yeah. Well here we have a system of service that sends anything you need anywhere in the world." "Sounds fun. I'll go with." Morgan says. Getting up Steven, Morgan, and Peridot who decided to tag along, decide to go check the mail. Steven runs up to the mailbox and opens it. "Aww dang it." Steven says. Slamming the mailbox shut. "What's wrong." Morgan asks. "There's nothing there." Steven says. "Was there supposed to be something?" Morgan asks. "Yeah, I've been collecting Wacky Sack's bags for a while now and they just came out with their popcorn bucket pillow, it was supposed to be here today." Steven replies. "Well maybe the mail is just late." Morgan says. Turning around and starting towards the house Steven hears the mailbox hinges. "JAMIE!" Steven says twirling around. "Hey Steven." Jamie says putting the envelopes in Steven's mailbox. Then pulling out a package. Steven gasps, with stars in his eyes he runs up to Jamie. Grabbing the box out of his hands and trying to open it. He fails. "Need a little help." Jamie says pulling a box cutter out of his mail carrier. He slices the tape off the top. Steven quickly open it and digs through the packing peanuts. Holding it up with a big smile on his face, Steven pulls it down and hug the popcorn bucket pillow. "Wow, you really weren't kidding when you said popcorn bucket pillow." Morgan says approaching Steven. Morgan walks up to Steven and slips on all the packing peanuts. Falling, but is caught. Looking up it was Jamie. "Oh I'm sorry, clumsy me. Jamie? Right?" Morgan says standing up. Jamie doesn't say anything, he just smiles and blushes, then quickly walks away. "Okay… STEVEN!" Morgan yells. "What?" "You made a mess, and can you guess who will be picking this up!" Morgan says. "You?" Steven says, shining his puppy eyes. "Ugh, fine." Morgan agrees.

 **[SPOILERS… Kinda] By now you've probably read the chapter, I wanted to start a relationship to slow things down, the whole writing process for Morgan's backstory and Homeworld was completely frying my brain, I'm going to slow down the story for a bit, but I promise the plot will be back on track, thank you for reading my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Steven walks off, leaving Morgan to clean the mess Steven made outside. Steven runs up the stairs and in the house, Peridot trailing behind him, but not before tripping on one of the stairs. Morgan starts to pick up the packing peanuts and put them back in the box. But then the wind picks up, scattering them everywhere. Morgan summons her sword and stabs them all and then scrapes them back in the box. Packing up the box, Morgan nearly picks it up before noticing Jamie standing behind her. "OH! Woah, sorry didn't see you there, you kinda startled me." Morgan says. "Oh sorry." Jamie replies. "So, you need something?" Morgan says picking up the box. Jamie's face is red and something seems wrong. "Is… something wrong?" Morgan asks setting the box down and putting her hands on her hips. The wind still blowing, making her hair and dress flow in such a beautiful manor. "Seriously is this like a human thing where they have a problem with physical contact." Morgan says. "N- no…" Jamie manages to say. Jamie notices Morgans face turn from aggravatedly confused to… understanding? "Jamie, if you're going to say something I'd prefer you say it now." Morgan says. Jamie just turns around and just runs. Morgan picks the box back up and turns to the house to see Steven running inside and Peridot diving through the screen door. Once she gets back to the house Morgan puts the box on the kitchen counter, she sits on the couch beside the door. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are all gone. It's just Peridot, Steven, and Her. There's silence, you can clearly see Peridot typing faster than the speed of light over on her tablet. Steven just sits there looking at Morgan. "Steven… What are doing. You're starting to freak me out." Morgan says. Steven just gets a bigger smile. Peridot stops tapping and Steven's phone dings. He jumps up and runs up to his bed and picks up his phone. He walks down the stair. And says, "Hey guys dad bought another useless electronic, I'm going to run to the car wash to get it, Peridot I guess you can have it since you like screen." "YES!" Peridot yells.

Steven, Peridot, and Morgan walk through beach city. "What a lovely little town," Morgan says. "I don't see how it's supported though, there are only like 15 personal homes here." "Yeah, but beach city is a nice place. And lots of people aren't always good." Steven says. "Well I suppose." Morgan replies. Walking up to The Wash, Steven walks up on Greg who's asleep in a lawnchair, his guitar on one side and a running hose on the other. 'DAD!" Steven yells. Greg jumps up and grabs his guitar and holds it like a weapon. "Oh Steven, oh yah. You're here for that new phone." Greg stumbles up and walks to the van. He digs through the many piles of dirty clothes and pulls the box out. "Here you go shtoo ball." Greg says handing the box to Steven. Looking up he is caught by the glance of Morganite. "Umm… Hi?" Greg says. "Hello Greg." Morgan says in an emotionless tone. "Oh DAD! This is Morgan! She came here for a complicated reason with a complicated story that I don't feel like explaining it all." Steven says. "To sum it up, she's here because she was fed up with Homeworld." Peridot says tapping at her tablet. "Morgan… that sounds familiar…" Greg says. "SHE'S MY AUNT… Mom's "sister"." Steven says. "Ohhh yeah. The one that stayed on Homeworld." Greg says. "It's nice to finally meet you." Morgan says sticking her hand out. Her and greg shake hands. "So. Steven, what kind of Technology is this." Morgan says taking the box. "It's a cell phone, like Peridot's tablet, but smaller." Steven states. "Wait? SMALLER?!" Peridot says loudly. "I find my screen an adequate size, and I don't wish to have two unless they're identical sizes." Peridot says acting all grumpy. "I'll take it, it'd be nice to get to know Earth and it's quite primitive technology." Morgan says.

The Gems walk home, and Steven is fiddling with the phone setting it up. Once home Steven gives Morgan the phone, which looks identical to his but thinner and slightly larger. It's also silver, which is quite shiny. Steven teaches Morgan about wallpapers, texting, and phone calls. "Hmm, ok. I get the basics, but I really don't like this color. It's so minimalistic. Is there a way to customize it?" Morgan asks. "Well not the main phone, but we can add a phone case. Lets see what has for sale." Steven replies. "Diamond?" Morgan asks. "No, no. Dymun, it's the phone manufacturer." Steven flips through the website and a bunch of cases appear. "Like any of them?" "Maybe that one, but why are they all white, it defeats the point." Morgan responds. "Oh, well they do come in colours. Steven clicks on one and add a light pink color scheme. "Ooh! I like that one." Morgan says. "Are you sure? There are still lots to look at?" Steven says. "No that one's fine. So how will we receive it?" Morgan asks. "The mail. Tomorrow when Jamie delivers the mail it should be there." Steven replies. "Ok, hey what's that thing Peridot's always typing away at, I'd like that application." Morgan says. "Oh Cheeper. Yeah I'll download it and set you up a profile." "Sounds fun." Morgan replies. Steven and Morgan set up her Cheeper and fall asleep together on the couch.

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. For suggestions and question notify me at my tumblr MacMcJ25. I hope reading this chapter wasn't boring. I really wanted a Steven, Morgan Bonding chapter. Also, I was planning on getting on a better schedule with posting; one chapter every Wednesday. This is because Wednesday is just a good day for me. Also one last thing, I was thinking on labeling the Chapters like episode title's instead of Chapter [...] Please let me know your your feedback on these idea's by messaging me on Tumblr, or leaving a review. I love getting useful and positive reviews, thank you for reading my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Steven is woken by a knock at the door. He sits up and can barely see because of the light shining through the window. Morgan is on the other couch laying on her back typing on her phone. She sits up and her and Steven open the door. They can clearly see it's Jamie. Steven open the door and Jamie hands Steven the flat orange paper package. "OOH! Is that my phone case!" Morgan says ripping the package from Steven's hands. She rips it open and pulls the box out. It's clear and the light pink silicone case sits inside. Morgan struggles to open the blister pack. "GAH! WHAT WRONG WITH THIS THING!" Morgan yells. "Here." Jamie says taking the box and cutting it with the box cutter. Steven takes it and puts it on Morgan's phone. "Ooh! This is so much better than plain old silver." Morgan says all happy. "Steven! I need signatures, one for today, and another for yesterday. I forgot to ask yesterday." Jamie states. Morgan admiring her new phone accessory, Steven tells her to go sit down. He finishes singing for the packages and Jamie leaves. "It was nice to see Jamie talk for a change." Morgan jokes tapping on her phone. "Oh, yeah that's right. He didn't say much," Steven says. "And do you know why?" "Was he choking on air? Is that possible here? I mean I knew pollution was bad and all but-" "No no. That's not possible… I thought you knew a lot about the Earth?" Steven asks. "I do. But the Earth is a place of change." Morgan says. "Yeah I guess you could say that. Anyway I know why. I know that look on Jamie's face when he see's you." Steven says starring Morgan down with his puppy eyes. "Right, you mean the opposite of what you're doing, he… Avoided me?" Morgan says looking worried. "Well yes, but not because he doesn't like you." Steven states. "I don't get these complicated expressions, so he's avoiding me… because he doesn't hate me?" Morgan says with question. "Uh sure let's go with that. Anyway, how can you not be good with emotions, you are the sister of Rose Quartz." Steven says. "Well, we're two halves of what we're supposed to, so the emotions were divided. You're mom was always so bubbly and optimistic. While I. I'm pretty sure I never felt emotion for the first 100 years of my existence. I had no purpose without feelings, Rose worried about me. A lot, she thought without a purpose I was a gonner, but I eventually found my place in the world." Morgan says. Steven with stars in his eyes tell Morgan to tell him a story. So she does, "Well back when we were formed, Rose was always so happy, always running around and bringing joy the gems everywhere. While I. I sat and followed her around, she never seemed to care though. She had no secrets at the times, of course we both do now, some I'm sure we aren't to proud of… Anyway after a few thousand years a small riot broke out on Earth right before she started the rebllion. Gem's were shattered and poofed for no reason. I felt something, I felt worried. I was sick with the thought I'd lose my other half. I protected her for a very long time, until… A Gem walked up to us as we were on our way for a meeting with a few other warrior Gems. Rose had her shield but I hadn't learned how to summon my weapon, of course I didn't care about it at the time. We were walking and this Gem walked up to us, she didn't look very well and out of nowhere she drew a battle axe and hit Rose. I was devastated, but something else happened. A new emotion… Rage. I drew my sword for the first time and I sliced her at the knees. She fells to the ground begging for her life, but I didn't listen. I pushed her head down with my foot and stabbed her in the stomach over and over. Until I hit her gem… It shattered and she poofed, but then I realized Rose was gone. Worried and crying I got Rose's Gem and took it to the warriors. They knew Rose had a lot a battle advantages, so they kept her. For days I sat alone, doing the minor mission we did. Until she finally came back, wearing an identical outfit as before, that flowing dress, no shoes, but I didn't care. She was back, and I never even told her about the Gem I killed." Morgan concludes. Morgan has tears running down her face, Steven sits there with his eyes watered up. "Morgan. That was a deep story. I LOVED IT!" Steven yells. "What?! But it was sad, I killed someone." Morgan says. "I know that part was bad, but I never knew you're life was so interesting!" Steven yells. "You have to tell me more." "Well I guess I could, but my life wasn't that interesting once your mom left for Earth." Morgan states. "STORY!" Steven demands. Pearl walks out of her room and into the kitchens, she notices Steven yell, and the two's tears on their faces. "Is something wrong you two?" Pearl asks. "Pearl! You should join us, Morgan was about to tell me her life story." Steven excitedly states. "Well, I'd love to, but Rose has already told me all of that so…" Pearl says. "I'm adding a few secrets I never told Rose… or anyone." Morgan says. "Well I guess I'll listen." Pearl says walking over the couch by the window. Morgan sits her dress spread out on the couch, Steven sits cross legged and facing Morgan, while Pearl sits in a perfect manner on the other side of Morgan. "Well. I guess I'll start with how we formed…"

 **Thank for reading my little chapter on Morganite and Rose's back story. For next chapter I plan on doing something special. Alongside the fact it's a backstory chapter, told from Morgan's point of view. Most of my chapters are anywhere from 800-1000+ words. Well next chapter since it's the "big" 10th chapter. I plan on doubling the word count for the next chapter. Thank you for supporting my story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also if you have a Wattpad and prefer it over this site go follow me there. Name's the same; MacMcJ25.**


	10. Chapter 10

We formed together, we were supposed to be just another Warrior, no purpose but to fight. Created from the Earth's crust it was our home. We didn't quite form right. Gem's who didn't form right were often shattered. And Rose found out. We ran so they couldn't catch us. We hid for a while until we came across humans. Homeworld knew of their existence, but they didn't care. All they saw where useless versions of Gem's. But Rose, she saw something different. Another living species, that were like Gem's, but free to do whatever they wanted. After figuring out what a colonie would do to the Earth, she wanted something. After we got our common sense about Homeworld, you know just who the diamonds are, which one was ours, and our place in Homeworld. I still don't know how she convinced the Diamonds not to shatter us, but she seemed happy. However I could've cared less. I had no emotions, I didn't have happiness or love. Rose spent every moment with me, studying on how to stop this whole thing. The Diamond Library was no use though, they only gave us what they wanted to see. Then Pink Diamond summoned us to her courtyard, so we came. She invited us into this large dimensional door. The room was identical to mine except a few personal touches. She kept every record of Gem in her library. Her room was a lot larger than mine simply because, well she was a bigger Gem. She told us she adored us, and wanted to train. When Rose asked why, she kept the details limited, but simply said, "A Sapphire has predicted a small riot will come upon us, I'd like to detain the Gems as soon as possible." Rose agreed with Pink diamond. She taught Rose how to use her powers, but most of Rose's were for defense. She had a bismuth who made me a material sword. For that day on I picked up fighting easily. I even got to train a few gems, but then Rose's found out a secret. Since the Earth was Pink diamonds soon to be first colonie, if she was gone the planet would be abandoned. Rose had multiple ideas, but when I suggested shattering she denied at the time. Soon after the riot Pink Diamond spoke of broke out. Rose and I contained as many Gems as we could. Until an Citrine thought she could teach us a lesson. We were on our way to meet with some other warriors that were dealing with the riot too. The Gem took Rose's form, so I took her life. I'd never experienced something like this so I took Rose's Gem to the warriors. They kept her and I was left alone, doing missions in which I didn't care about.

Soon after Rose returned. For our deed of helping with the riot, we were assigned a Pearl, our Pearl, the Pearl that's still here today. In secret I was training Pearl every moment of my spare time. After another few months the Major hollowing was about to begin. We acted fast and discussed ideas. Rose agreed on the shattering, but Pearl and I wouldn't let Rose do it herself, so we fused. Our Fusion had very similar colors to Rose, so since she cared so much about us, she told us to shapeshift into her form and so we did. We shattered Pink Diamond and a crisis was called over every colonie a Diamond has ever owned. The remaining Diamonds were put in lockdown as Quartzes searched for evidence. Eyewitnesses stated Rose was to blame, then the rebellion started. Blue Diamond was sent to Earth to finish up some things. We recruited many subjects over that time, most of them Pink Diamonds members and misfits. I was in the shadows training the Gem's who weren't made for that. After the war broke out for a short time, a critical signal was sent to all the Homeworld warriors, the began to retreat. I didn't know what to do, stay with the Crystal Gems and risk dying for this sudden evacuation, or go to Homeworld and be safe. I was under a lot of pressure to make a decision. And I chose Homeworld, which I immediately regretted. I watched from the ship as the the Gems were left behind and Rose watched me leave, then a burst of Light and Music and all the Gems on the ground began to reform, but then the ship sped away and I had no clue what had happened to them. The whole ride back tried to conceal my identity from the Gems on the ship who were chattering too much. My face was know, but I was shorter than them and there were so many they didn't notice me. We all arrived on Homeworld and instead of being treated awfully I spread the rumor Rose tried to take me out along with Pink Diamond, but I survived. I was the idol of Rubies, but not so much the other warriors. But I adored her company and often went on missions with them. They constantly asked me what is was like to be so close to Pink Diamond, of course I didn't want to say the wrong thing so I often replied with, "Well I'd really not like to talk about that." I reformed with White Diamonds logo and wore Heels for the rest of my life because I was constantly teased about being a runt. The rubies were nice to me though. One of them introduced me to Homeworld's illegal fighting. I don't remember her numbers, but she had Gem for an eyeball. Anyway she introduced me to this fighting, it was just one on one. It really helped me deal with the regret I had. Of course I had insanity too, but that's… different. I got really into that at nights. Until it got shut down. For then on it was mainly boring mission. Until and Earth mission popped up, I saw my chance to return to my home. I checked up on the mission's status, but It had been a mission where the Gem's who experienced the problem had to go. I waited for a while then got notice of another Earth mission, I checked in and it was open, this was my chance, I signed up without reading into it until later. I read into it and after I was proven useful I was poofed and put in that machine to get rid of whatever was causing Homeworld trouble. Then I met you…

"Thats was crazy…" Steven says. Pearl and Steven sit beside Morgan, tears on their faces. "I've been through a lot, but not enough to… snap…" Morgan says. "Snap?" Steven asks. "Yeah that insanity I mentioned, I discovered when I shattered that Gem, i've encountered it once more, but it wasn't pretty. I accidentally shattered a Gem on a mission with the Rubies. It felt… good. I tried it again, and kept at it. The rubies said my killing style got more gruesome as I killed more. They said I had a scary look in my eyes. I regret that a lot, the Rubies kept their distance after that, and I was quite lonely," Morgan finishes. "But besides that, that's all in my past, and I feel I've made the right choice. Coming back here, I regret more that I didn't stay." Pearl walks to her room, and Steven just leans again Morgan. She puts her arm around Steven and smiles.

Morgan's phone dings, it's a number she doesn't have yet. "Hmm who is this?" Morgan asks Steven. Steven gets his phone and types in the number. "It's Jamie's." Steven says grinning. Morgan opens it it reads. "Hey don't know if you'd like, but Beach City is having another drift, hope you can make it." Morgan saves Jamie's name in her contacts and stands up. Steven jumps up with her. They make their way to Greg's car wash. Morgan's flipping through her phone when Steven heard her grunt in disgust. "What wrong M?" Steven asks. "This "Kevin" Dork keeps bragging all over Cheeper that he's winning, I wish someone would teach him a lesson." Morgan says. "Well maybe we can, we'll just need a car." Steven replies. They arrive at The Wash Greg is shutting down. "Hey Dad!" Steven yells. Greg locks the door and turns around. "Hey shtoo ball, need something?" Greg asks. "110,000 dollars to be exact." Morgan says. "WHAT?" Greg asks hysterically. "We need a GOOD car to enter in the Beach City Drift." Steven says. "Well instead of buying this car why don't you rent it for the week?" Greg suggests. "Ok, we'll need 20,000 dollars now." Morgans says. "Ok… I guess that's better." Greg says. Morgan hands him her phone and he rents the car.

Steven and Morgan go get it at a local dealer. They head to the Plaza where the cars are. Morgan steps out and flashes into a new outfit. It's a white tank top with a pink denim jacket, she has light pink jeans and and white Heels. Steven gets out too and waddles over to Jamie. Morgan flips her hair out of her eyes and says, "So who'd like to raise?" Kevin walks up and props himself up in front of her on the car's roof. "Listen princess, run home this luxury car can beat mine. "Really, well the Dondye 500 Series has 500 Horsepower, I think I'm good." Morgan says pushing Kevin's hand making him hit his face against the roof. Kevin snarls and walks back to his car. Steven, Jamie, Morgan get in the car. Steven in the middle back seat, Jamie in the passenger, and Morgan driving. They head to the top of the mountain and wait for the hour to set. Once the hour sets the two speed off. Kevin is left behind, but Morgan's car has trouble on the sharper turns. The two are close to the end, Steven and Jamie are shaken up from Morgan and Kevin's careless driving. Kevin tries the Nitrons and boosts, but Morgan just pushes the accelerator further. She get the lead and spins into the Plaza. Steven and Jamie run out of the cars and Steven falls, while Jamie pukes. Kevin comes speeding in and gets out of his car and slams the door. "Listen prince charming NEVER mess with me, bragging won't get you that far." Morgan says. Kevin just flips his hair and drives away. "That was some… amazing driving." Jamie says "I guess, since it was my first driving a car." Morgan says giggling. "Wait you've never driven before, do you even have a license?" Jamie asks. "Nope." Morgan replies. The two laugh it out and Morgan drives them all back to The Wash, greg is asleep and Morgan just leaves the car there. Her and Jamie split paths and Morgan walks Steven home. When they get home Morgan tucks Steven in and gently places a kiss on his forehead. She walks down the stairs and opens her room. Steven hears the temple's door shut and falls asleep to the sound of the beach.

 **Thank you all for supporting my story enough to give it a chapter 10! If there are** **any typos for this one please let me know. By the time I posted this it was already late, and so I didn't proof read it all the way. Anyway please let me know and thank you for reading my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Steven wakes up to the bright sun, he happily jumps out of bed and gets himself ready for the day. When he walks out of the bathroom the gems sit in the Kitchen. "Good Morning Steven." Morgan says. Steven walks over to the fridge and opens it and looks only to see there is nothing. "Hey, where's all the food?" Steven asks. "I don n dud." Amethyst managed to say with a mouth full of food. "Amethyst!" Steven yells. Amethyst just shrugs and hops of the stool and starts grabbing containers out of the fridge. "So what am I going to do for breakfast?" Steven asks himself. "Breakfast is the least of our worry's for now." Pearl says. "What do you mean?" Steven asks as Amethyst eats a plastic container. "We haven't checked on Homeworld in a while, and Garnet says something isn't right," Morgan says. "AND AMETHYST! Stop eating non food things." Amethyst pauses before she eats another plastic container. She puts in down. "So you think they're coming?" Steven asks. "I wouldn't say that, but it certainly is a possibility." Morgan says. "So why don't we just check that big computer in your room?" Steven asks. "We did," Pearl starts. "But the hangar was empty." Steven gets a rush of nervousness, but he decides to cheer up. He drags all the gems, except for Garnet who is in the temple concentrating, to the Big Donut for a snack, then to the barn.

The Gems walk up and Pearl and Amethyst look confused to what Peridot and Lapis did to the barn. "PERIDOT!" Steven yells. Peridot darts through the curtained door, trips, then gets up. "STEVEN!" Peridot yells back. "What was that for?" Steven asks. "Because you yelled my name." Peridot replies. Peridot leads the Gems in and gives Pearl, Amethyst, and Morgan the Meep Morp tour, in which Amethyst found the toilet one hilarious. They climb into the truck were the TV sets. "So where's Lapis?" Steven asks. "She likes to fly around sometimes. She'll be back around VII o'clock." Peridot says pointing to the clock labeled with roman numerals. Steven notes to teach Peridot and Lapis about roman numerals then continues watching Camp Pinington Hearts. "I don't like this show." Amethyst says. Everyone just looks at her and Amethyst crawls down the ladder feeling in trouble. Amethyst wanders around the Meeps for a while before going outside. She begins to walk to the warp pad before Morgan jumps beside her. "I thought you liked that show." Amethyst said. "I did, but you looked lonely." Morgan responds as her eyes flash. "Woah what was that?" Amethyst asks. "Oh my eyes? Well I have a special vision Rose didn't have, it's my insane side, but anyway, it helps me see emotions, enemies, and tagged people. When I activate it my pupils turn into white diamonds." Morgan explains. "Oh sounds useful." Amethyst says. The two climb onto the warp pad and warp home. In the warp stream Morgan opens it to view warp space. "What are you doing?" Amethyst asks. "I find this empty place interesting, I'm surprised Gems haven't explored it yet." Morgan starts to close it when a warp forms beside theirs. It startles the two and they end up home.

"What was that?" Amethyst asks. "I don't know, maybe it was Lapis." Morgan says. "But wouldn't she have flown back?" Amethyst says. Morgan gets a worried expression on her face. "I suppose, we'll tell Garnet once she comes out of the temple." Morgan says. "So what do you want to do?" Amethyst says. "No clue." The two sit on the couch. "How about we go exploring." Morgan suggests. "Where? I've been practically everywhere interesting here." Amethyst complains. Morgan opens the Temple door, but it isn't her room. "Wait you can open Rose's room?" Amethyst asks. "Of course." The two walk in. Morgan shuts the door. She raises both arms and a giant forest appears. "Woah this is a little much, don't you think the room will overload?" Amethyst says. "No, I'm using a system of despawn, if we get far enough from a spot it'll despawn." Morgan responds. "Woah nerd alert." Amethyst jokingly giggles. Morgan elbows her and the two start to walk. "Where are we even going?" Amethyst asks. "I don't know, the room randomly generates structures, biomes, and animals." Morgan says. "No kidding." Amethyst says. The two come up on a split, a perfect line between the roofed forest, and the tundra. "Well this'll be fun." Morgan says flashing into warmer clothes. The two end up in a snowy area, now Amethyst has her snow gear on. Morgan just sits on her knees. Amethyst sits crossed legged next to her. "What're we doing?" Amethyst asks. Snow starts falling at slightly heavy rate. "I love snowy places, I find them peaceful." Morgan says. A little white rabbit runs up to her and hides behind her. "What's wrong little guy?" Amethyst says grabbing the rabbit from behind Morgan. A coyote runs up to them and growls. It scares them but Morgan scares it off. Amethyst set the rabbit down, but it just follows them. "I nearly forgot we were in a fake world," Amethyst says. "Hey M, why's this bunny following us?" "Well animals have emotions too, so I figured why not let the fakes ones have them too." Morgan responds. Morgan and Amethyst continue through the snowy tundra as the snow falls. The bunny hops behind them. Morgan stops. "Why'd you stop?" Amethyst asks. "Do you hear that?" Morgan says. They stop and listen to the silence, then Amethyst notices. A faint scream growing louder by the second. Morgan looks up and then Garnet crushes Morgan into the ground. The room disappears into the normal clouds. Garnet gets up, and Morgan crawls out of the Morgan shaped hole. Garnet grabs their arms and runs, Morgan opens the door and they all fly out. Garnet throws them on the couch and the two flash into their normal outfits. The other Gems and Steven are sitting on the couch too. "I FIGURED IT OUT!" Garnet says. "SHE"S COMING!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Who?!" The gems yell. "Yellow Diamond!" Garnet yells back. "But why? She would never make such a dangerous mission herself." Peridot informs. "THAT THE PROBLEM!" Garnet yells. "SHE'S BRINGING AN ARMY!" "What can we do?" Pearl asks. "Wait," Morgan responds. "What?!" Pearl squawks "We can't have any more delays. We got so caught up with everything we totally forgot. She decided to come here herself since her soldiers keep disappearing." Peridot informs. The gems not knowing what to do sit in silence. "All we can do is come up with a plan." Morgan states. She leads the gems into her room and turns on the computer. "The Homeworld soldiers are designed to take orders. They can't think freely. So that means if we can take out her, then they'll be left clueless." Morgan states. "Yes, exactly, but that's the hard part," Peridot says. "True, but every Diamond has their weakness, it just so happens while Yellow Diamond is the Diamond in control of combat, she isn't so great at it herself." Morgan informs."But how? Yellow Diamond is a DIAMOND, she has no weaknesses." Peridot states. Morgan just laughs, "That's what they want you to believe. Diamonds aren't anything special. Just bigger versions of us." Morgan says. Peridot shows a face that tells the Gem's she's not convinced, but Morgan doesn't care. She proceeds to type at her computer, and a bunch of files pop up. She clicks on one, and it pulls up the base figure for a gem. No face, just a body outline. It has Diamond at the top, and in a small heading below it has "(Silicon Dioxide Si02)" in small bold letters. A Diamond's structure is meant to look intimidating, and strong. However, they're nothing more than a big Gem. Anyways, the Diamonds are build like a normal Gems, making it easy to contain them, however, their size will get in the way, but I'm sure you've fought something that big before." Morgan says. "Umm, not really. Every time we have encountered something that size, it usually either run or the Gem's use fusion." Steven says. "FUSION!" Morgan yells with joy. "I completely forgot about fusion! The Diamonds hate it!" Morgan says with a joyous smile. The Diamond's know it's the only way normal Gem's could defeat them, so they've pretty much banned it unless it's with a Gem of the same kind." Morgan states. "We may be able to use fusion- if it's okay with you guys." Morgan looks at the gems, Garnet specifically. "Fusion is serious magic, but if the the time comes, we'll have to use it." Pearl states. The Gem's all return to their rooms, as Steven exits Morgan's room he turns and asks her, "Morgan. Are we going to be okay?" Morgan's glowing smile fades, and she shows a face a fear, and worry. "I- I… don't know," Morgan says looking down. "But! Let's hope for the best…" Morgan says. She takes a step back and closes her door.

Early the next morning Steven wakes up, the clock reads 6:30 AM. He hits the off button and jumps out of bed. He gets ready by 6:45 and fixes a bagel and goes outside to sit on the porch. He runs back inside and grabs his cookie cat blanket from the storage. He raps up and sits outside. He happily eats his bagel and drinks his warm milk. Steven watches the Ocean, and then looks up at the sky and watches the blinking plane light fly. Steven hears the door creak open and looks over, Morgan shuts the door quietly, then grabs a chair and sits next to Steven. She flashes into some warmer clothes. "So how's the Bagel?" She asks, sounding depressed. "Great! But it would've been better if I had let it cook for that extra 15 seconds. Morgan giggles and looks at Steven. He can hardly see her, with the only light being the porch light and the sun which was barely showing. "Steven…" Morgan starts. "Do you think I'm responsible for this?" Morgan asks. Steven puts down his breakfast and looks her in the eye. "Of course not, you're one of us now, you made the right decision," Steven says. Morgan's eyes tear up, Steven untucks a hand and wipes her cold cheeks. Morgan smiles and grabs Steven's hand. "I just wanted to talk, I felt like this whole thing could've been avoided if I had just stayed. They were so close to assigning an Obsidian, that I just freaked out and volunteered." Morgan releases Steven's hand and tucks her lower face into her scarf and hugs her legs. "So… Why do gems only come in female forms?" Steve says, trying to take Morgan's mind off of her Earth visit. "Well it's because the Diamonds resembles a female, and over time the creation of Gem's on certain planets has affected that, However, Homeworld was thinking about making a Masculine Gem, they thought they might take up fewer resources. They made a Male Pearl, he was black haired with white skin, he was assigned to that Obsidian who nearly got my mission…" Morgan states. "So like a boy version of Pearl?" Steven says giggling. "Yell pretty much yes. Each common gem has a trait specific to their gem type. Pearl's have that giant nose, Peridots have Triangular Hair, and Lapis Lazuli's most commonly form with a Dress." Morgan states. "What about Rose Quartzes?" Steven asks, taking a drink from the steaming milk. "Rose Quartz, no plural. Some of the quartzes on Earth are unique, with similar characteristics to other Quartzes. Rose was unique, not even I am identical, if you haven't noticed, I'm shorter, which I'm quite sensitive about, to be honest. I form with a heeled shoe for a reason…" Morgan says. Morgan sits and takes in a long breath of the cool morning air.

POW! A giant sound wave fills the sky, setting off car alarms, and making the Beach City pets barks, chirp, and meow. Steven and Morgan hop up and the Gem's coming flying out the doorway. Peridot pokes her head through the window and looks at the sky in shock. Five giant hand shaped ships come down. The Gem's load up on top of the Temple's hand and watch from above. The ships land in a giant puff of sand, the sand settles. The four side ships open up, and Rubies, Amethysts, and many other gems spill out. "Oh my stars, there has to be at least one hundred of them!" Peridot whispers. Then as the final ship opens a tall yellow figure emerges.

 **I apologize for this chapter being late, I completely forgot to post it. I'm happy to say I'm nearly done with this story. There will be a minimum of one chapter, and a maximum of five chapters. I'd like to start on my Holiday specials since Halloween is coming up. Just so you know all of my stories will contain one of my characters, whether it's from the smallest appearance, or them being the main character. This is so I can make up my own secrets like the Crewniverse does with their characters. Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting my story, I will do my best to get back on schedule with my posting.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pearl, Obsidian! What are the stats." Yellow Diamond yells. Yellow Pearl looks at Obsidian and motions for her to tell Yellow Diamond. "Don't try to boss me around, I was supposed to be Pinks, now I'm White's she said I don't have to put up with you if I don't want to," Obsidian says in her deep stern voice. Yellow Diamond shoots the gem at her foot a look that says I'll crush you, Obsidian just rolls her eyes and pulls up a file on her hologram. "Some Crystal Gem's are reported to be taking ou- YOUR soldiers, and we need to find them," Obsidian informs. "Ah yes. Soldiers search their base." Yellow Diamond commands. The Quartz soldiers march over to the beach house and kick in the doors and windows. Steven and the Gem's hear them breaking everything inside. Then they see the refrigerator door come flying out of the window. The quartzes start to climb the temple. Peridot warps away, Morgan jumps down and elegantly lands in front of Yellow Diamond and her Pearl. "YOU!" Obsidian yells marching closer, not soon after a masculine Pearl with black hair that covers his eyes walks next to her, he doesn't seem to feel one way or another about the current situation. "Keep your distance, I'm not afraid to hurt you…" Morgan says. Obsidian Marches closer and throws a punch, Morgan catches it, but Obsidian uses her other hand to punch Morgan in the stomach. Morgan goes flying back and hits the rocks. Once the dust clears, Morgan emerges, sword drawn, scuffed up but ready to fight. She jumps at Obsidian and swings her sword, she catches it with her freakishly strong right hand. "It's not fair, to use limb enhancers!" Morgan yells. She takes her sword and uses it to spar Obsidian who uses her mechanical wrist. Morgan fakes a left hit, then slides under her and slices her in two. Obsidian poofs and Morgan grabs her Gem and bubbles it away. She takes the mechanical right arm and left leg and stores them in her gem. She turns around and faces Yellow Diamond.

She turns and walks right back to her, the warriors are all gathered and the Gem's have been caught. Garnet holds Steven behind her. Morgan jumps back and stands in front of her team holding her swords by its handle and the blade stuck in the sand. "I don't thank it's fair for a Diamond to fight a small little warrior, don't you agree, Yellow?" Morganite yells. Yellow Diamond gets furious, then the male Pearl starts to walk over to the Crystal Gems. "Uh, what are you doing?" Amethyst asks. The Gem's look at him, but they can't tell much for his emotionless expression and his hair covering his eyes. "You took my owner, she's in your gem, and I'm supposed to stay close to her." He says in an emotionless tone. The gem's turn their attention back to Yellow Diamond and her small army. Garnet places a hand on Morgan's shoulder, Morgan turns her head and Garnet nods. Morgan giggles with the thought Yellow Diamond has no idea what's coming. Garnet takes Morgan's hand and twirls her, then dips her. Their light combines in a tall Maroon pillar. When the pillar stops forming a tall black shadow with five red eye's shows through. The fusion takes her four arms and destroys the pillar which turns into shards that disappear into thin air. "HELLO CRYSTAL GEMS!" The perky fusion yells. Her five eyes visible through her shades that look like Sardonyx's with points in the top corners. She has pants that run to the ground, her sleeves are long and blow through the wind. She turns her head and face gets serious, her pupils get small and her smile fades. She's slightly taller than Yellow Diamonds, but mainly because of her hair. She gets close to Yellow Diamond's face, perhaps to close. "DIScusting!" Yellow Diamond screams. "You must be lookin' in a mirror." Red Tourmaline says in her perky British accent. Tourmaline throws a punch and nails Yellow Diamond in the stomachs. She pushes her over, but Yellow Diamond is quick to get back to her feet. The small warriors kick and punch at Tourmaline's feet, but she just kicks them away. Yellow Diamond throws a punch a Tourmaline, but she catches it and throws Yellow Diamond again the rocks. Yellow Diamond summon her giant pointed Yellow Sword, and Tourmaline summons the two handles of a sword and throws them up. She shoots four gauntlets with her hands and they combine into her weapon. "BASHING THINGIES!" Steven yells. "Bashing Pillars sweety," Tourmaline says, hitting Yellow Diamond with them. Yellow Diamond loses her balance and swings her sword at Tourmaline, but misses. She lays on the ground, but Tourmaline gives her time to get up, Yellow Diamond gets up, but is nailed in the jaw with Tourmaline's weapon. Tourmaline hits her once more and she goes up into the air. Tourmaline jumps up and nails her in the head with her weapon. Yellow Diamond hits the sand and no one can see anything. When everything clear a crater lays in the sand. Nothing but a small Diamond. Tourmaline squats and bubbles the gem. It's a Maroon bubble and she sends it away. The Homeworld gems and Crystal Gems part sides. "Well well, that are we gonna do with all of you?" Tourmaline says. The Homeworld gems run back to their ships and they start to fly away. Tourmaline steps on one and pins it down with her foot. She picks it up and holds it close to her face. "Now listen darling, I've taken down one Diamond, you won't mention me or my Crystal Gem's to the other Diamonds, or you may end up without any leaders, understand?" The gems nod and Tourmaline throw the ship up then hits it like a volleyball. The ship disappears into space. Tourmaline sits on her knees and lets a breath of relief out. She falls onto her back and lies there. She feels something crawling up her sleeve, then she opens her eyes and Steven is on his knees on top of her shades. "STEVEN!" Tourmaline yells. She sits up and Steven falls into her hands. "So Steven Quartz Universe, I've been waiting to meet you." "What, but you been alive except for now," Steven says looking confused. "Ah true, but also wrong. I haven't been formed yet, but I have been in the minds cape for quite a while. Sharing Morgan and Garnet's memories. You're quite the handful, Steven." Tourmaline says. Steven giggles as Tourmaline sets him down. "Well, I guess I need to go, but whenever you need me, I'll be there in a flash!" Tourmaline says as she deforms. Garnet and Morgan un-fuse, and stand on the beach. Garnet runs to the house. "Where's she going?" Steven asks. "She wants to check on Yellow Diamond and Obsidian." Morgan respond. "YAH HOO WE WON!" Amethyst says, jumping up. "Ow." A muffled voice says. The head of the Jet Pearl pops up out of the sand. "Oh right, we have to deal with him," Pearl says. Pearl and Amethyst help Jet out of the sand. Pearl fixes his hair, but Amethyst thinks his pupils and black eyes are creepier than his hair. They all return to the beach house which is torn to rubble. The gems help out fixing what they can of the house, and Morgan goes into Garnet's room.

"So now what?" Morgan asks "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see," Garnet says. "But for now, these Gem's belong inside belong somewhere safe." Garnet hands Morgan her the bubbles and Morgan stores them away.

 **Sorry I didn't post this chapter the previous Wednesday, I realized I posted chapter 12 on a Sunday, not a Thursday… like I thought. Anyway, sorry for the delay, and this may be the last chapter for my story, unless you guys want some kind of aftermath, for a little more resolution. If you'd like a chapter 14 let me know, if not my work on this story is complete. Also, since there are 2 more Diamonds, who will realize Yellow is gone, let me know if you'd like a sequel, or part two. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
